Realization
by thedoctorandroseee
Summary: The Doctor and Rose realize how much they need each other after, after Rose has a distressing dream.


The Doctor sat, cross legged on the floor of the TARDIS control room, his tongue protruding slightly out of the corner of his mouth with concentration. With an exasperated sigh he flung the movement detector he had been fiddling with to one side, he couldn't concentrate. Jumping up, he winced slightly at the sharp pain that travelled up his legs. How long had he been sat like that?

With a swift movement he walked around the TARDIS console and into the corridor, chewing his lip slightly he walked past Rose's room, putting his ear to the door; he could hear her soft rhythmic breathing. It comforted him strangely to know she was peaceful and content.

Rose was having the most perfect dream, her and the Doctor were sat on a grassy meadow, much like the one on New New Earth. This time however her fingers were slowly tracing the lines on his hands, her small frame pressed tightly against his, close enough to hear the steady beating of his two hearts. She wasn't listening to what he was rambling on about, something about how the sun changed colour every time the season changed. She bent her face slightly and pressed a small kiss on his knuckles, strands of her hair tickling his arm. The Doctor gently removed his hand from her grasp and she sighed at the loss of contact, but a smile spread across her face when his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. This was where she belonged.

Rose suddenly fell backwards, a strangled scream escaping her lips. As she felt herself falling. Where was the Doctor? He'd left her. Panic started to rise within her and the tears welled up in her eyes. The Doctor's acute sense of hearing woke him immediately, Rose was in danger. Running to her room, not really taking note that he was only in his shirt and pants, hair all over the place. Bursting into her room, he saw her convulsing on her bed and whimpering. Rushing over to her, he leapt onto the other side of her bed "Rose, Rose it's okay I'm here, what's wrong?" She was still half asleep, mumbling "Doctor why did you leave, you promised you wouldn't, why did you desert me?" The Doctor felt sadness shoot through him, she'd dreamt about him leaving, was this her worst fear? Because it was certainly his. Shaking her gently and cautiously moving some hair from her face. He sighed with relief when she opened her eyes. Rose took one look at the Doctor and erupted into a fresh wave of tears. This wasn't like Rose at all, he thought to himself. Pulling her into his chest, and wrapping his arms around her torso, he rocked her carefully until her sobbing ceased and her breathing became less ragged.

It hurt him to see her in such a state. Leaning back he looked into her eyes. Cupping her face in his hands, "Rose listen to me, I'd never leave you. Not if I can help it, I'm here to take care of you." The last sentence came out more fierce and protective than he'd of liked, but he'd made his point. The thought of life without her made him shiver involuntarily. "You'd better not or I'll kill you." Rose mumbled, a small smile escaping from her lips. The Doctor felt so overwhelmed with emotion for his, pink and yellow being in his embrace. She was more than he deserved, ignoring the niggling voice in the back of his head, he pressed his lips against her cheek. It tasted salty and of Rose. His Rose. He wasn't sure how long he held her for, but in his mind, if he could stay like this forever he would. She needed him, and he needed her. More than he'd care to admit. Rose inhaled deeply and raised her hand, threading it through the Doctor's hair, stroking his hair absent mindedly.

Looking down at her, his eyes dark and full of an emotion she couldn't quite place. In a fleeting moment, without knowing what he was doing, the Doctor brushed his lips across hers. Then quickly withdrew with a sigh, luckily for him, she was content enough to just rest her head on his chest and not to question his actions.

"Doctor?" Rose said quietly,  
"Mm?" was his reply.

She exhaled loudly and looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red, "I don't think... I don't think I could be without you.. Dunno you just... Complete me... and I..." She trailed off, and swallowed hard. Was she sure she wanted to say this, I mean she was in a pretty emotional state already and his reaction could go either way... Oh I don't care anymore she thought. He needs to know. The Doctor nodded slowly replaying the words she had just said to him in his mind over and over. The next thing she said made his two hearts flutter and his head spin slightly. "And Doctor I... I love... I love you."

There was silence, for what seemed like an eternity. Rose sighed and her head drooped slightly as she wriggled away from the Doctor's embrace. She was clearly embarrassed. This was how she'd thought he'd react. To her surprise when she looked back up at him, a tear was making its way down his cheek, and his eyes looked darker than usual. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it again. "It's okay, I get it." Rose said simply, leaning towards him and brushing the tear from his jaw. The Doctor smiled slightly, his eyes still brimming with tears. "I shouldn't have said anything I just.. Guess I wanted you to know. Just in case anything happens. I know the feelings not mutual, just yeah I'm a silly ape." she rambled on trying to keep a straight face but her lip was wobbling slightly, digging her nails into her palm, to try and regain her composure she desperately waited for a reply.

"All this time, Rose Tyler... You never knew, I always assumed... You did know that I..." He tugged on his ear characteristically, and looked up, directly into her eyes. "I love you Rose Tyler." She couldn't stop the tears then, Rose didn't quite know why she was crying but the Doctors warm lips against hers soon brought her to her senses. The kiss was gentle and tentative, then she edged closer to him and the kiss deepened. A soft chuckle escaped from the Doctors mouth as if to say; Why did we wait all this time when we both felt the same god we are silly.

That night Rose didn't sleep alone, the Doctor's chest was pressed lightly against her back, and her legs were twined around his.  
This was right, the Doctor thought, letting his barriers down was never an option with anyone else, but Rose had told him so many stories about her past, her fears, her dreams and most of all her feelings. He decided he would have to do the same.

This was right. The realization that they needed each other, was never so strong.


End file.
